Ziva's Move
by bellblueeyes
Summary: After Somalia, the ball is in Ziva's court.
1. Chapter 1

**ZIVA's MOVE**

**Summary: **After Tony saved Ziva in Somalia, the ball is in Ziva's court…

**Authors note: **My first proper fic. Most quotes are actual quotes taken from various episodes, just used in another context, and some are slightly changed. Good or bad reviews, I want them all so please, help me become a better writer.

**Chapter 1 Angry Abby**

Ziva walked into Abby's lab, where music was blaring." Hello Abby."

The tall goth, spun around, turned off the music and glared at Ziva.

'What the hell is wrong with you? How could you have doubted Tony, after everything you guys have been through together? You really think Tony killed Rivkin because he was 'jealous'?!"

Ziva was slightly shocked at the goth's tone, but she also kinda expected it. "Abby, please calm do-"

"You _weren't _thinking!" the goth started. " That's right, you _weren't _thinking! Although... I suppose I could understand your initial reaction...you were in an emotional time for you and people act rashly - but to tell Gibbs you didn't trust Tony?! Which... I guess I could also understand, considering." Ziva couldn't help but smile slightly at her friends reasoning.

"I mean, he did just shoot your boyfriend. In your living room. To death. Alright, I'll give you that." Ziva smiled again.

"But this is _Tony_ we're talking about here; soft and goofy on the outside, and 100% rock on the inside! And after everything you accused him of, he risked his life to go save you! You should be ashamed of yourself!....Even though in hindsight, it's starting to make a little bit more sense now. But either way - the ball is in your court now! It's Tony one, Ziva zilch! It's your move, and it better be a good one!"

As Ziva left Abby's lab, she thought about what the bluntly honest goth had said. She was right, the next move was hers and it had to be damn good. But what could she do? Tony had travelled the world for her, risked his life, risked everything, how could Ziva match that?

The rest of the day she spent in a trance like daydream, trying to think of how to make it up to Tony. She could buy him something, but she decided she couldn't put a price on him saving her life. She was really running out of ideas.

As she walked into the squad room after lunch and saw Tony sitting there looking smug, flashing his million dollar grin, she had an idea. But she had to wait for the right moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Probie**

When Tony had sent her on the morning coffee run, "a probie duty" he liked to call it, Ziva knew today was the day.

When she returned Tony was sitting at his desk.

"You know Tony, I've been thinking." She started, as she grabbed the coffee cup and made her way over to his desk, "and I would like to acknowledge my place as a new Agent and your place as..."

"Your superior in every way?" Ziva smirked ever so slightly at his remark.

"Yes," she continued. "But for my sanity could you not call me Probie?"

"I say it with love." Ziva was slightly shocked at his remark, and he grinned . "And if I refuse?"

_Bingo._ Ziva thought to herself. "You are senior field agent, and I am entirely at your mercy."

At this Tony appeared surprised, but accepted the drink as a peace offering, and took a sip. Ziva smirked. Then almost on cue, Tony flashed a smile again, revealing blue stained teeth. Ziva grinned, and then headed to the ladies' room, smirking at McGee, who had witnessed the whole thing.

She knew Tony would notice, and when he did, she would be ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Rule Number 12**

Ziva had only just finished washing her hands, when she heard Tony groan from the men's room. Quickly she dried her hands and made her way into the head.

As she made her way into the men's room she saw Tony frantically brushing his teeth. "Something wrong To-ny?" she drew out his name like he regularly did hers.

He spun around, pointed at his mouth and groaned. " You did this". She flashed a grin and nodded.

"You will pay Ziva, you will pay" he threatened, light heartily and then stormed out of the men's room.

She smiled to herself before yelling out just so he could hear, "I am entirely at your mercy."

This of course, caused DiNozzo to turn around and return to the men's room, this time grinning. "What was that probie?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Rule number 12 says you should never date a co-worker…" Ziva begun, her plan in full action.

"My understanding, cannot be done." Tony stated, curious as to where the conversation was headed.

"Should not be done." Ziva continued, stepping closer to Tony and well into his personal space. "My understanding is it should not be done, which means it still can be done, but is not recommended, and besides these rules are more like guidelines yes?" she questioned, whispering in Tony's ear. "And besides" she continued, "we both like to break rules every now and then, don't we?" She could see the sweat dripping from DiNozzo's forehead, "and I know how to have fun, Tony" Ziva cooed into his ear.

"Really Ziva?" Tony questioned, smugly. "Do tell". And with that Ziva knew the ball was in her court again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Apologies **

Leaning forward she gripped onto Tony's shirt before standing on her tip toes and o whispering into his ear. "How many languages do you speak Tony?" she questioned seductively, pulling him closer by the shirt.

"One. English, oh and a bit of Italian, why Zee-vah? How many languages do you speak?"Tony was intrigued by the conversation, and definitely more than slightly distracted by the closeness of the two.

"Including the language of love, ten" Ziva cooed, and kissed at his neck causing Tony let out a small groan. Ziva started to undo his buttons when a hand stopped her. His hand. She looked up where a serious expression had come upon his face.

"I am sorry about Michael, Ziva". This caused her to let him go with shock, not expecting him to want to talk, especially about _that. _Tony looked into her eyes, holding her gaze. "I am sorry, Ziva," he said, words full of sincerity and honesty, and Ziva knew that at that moment, she had lost, he always had the better move.

Ziva, looked dead straight, into his deep green eyes and whispered, "No. It is I who am sorry," and a tiny single tear fell from her eyes, and streamed down her cheek. "What matters is you had my back. That you have always had my back." Tony reached out, wiping the tear off her cheek, before smiling at her and whispering. "You know, Abby is gonna be mad, because I'm pretty sure it's DiNozzo 2, David 0," causing Ziva to chuckle ever so slightly before planting one where she should had a long time ago- on his lips.


End file.
